


Hearts Beat As One

by Destiels_Celebrity_Status



Series: Soul Mate Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MORE CUTENESS, Making Love, Spring Break, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Celebrity_Status/pseuds/Destiels_Celebrity_Status
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring break is a time when students cut loose and have fun. Dean, however, has special plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST PART "SOUL MATES"

Dean walked out of the store with a smile on his face. He zipped up his jacket and walked to the Impala. It may be the first day of spring break, but winter in Michigan did not want to leave. He slid in the driver seat and started the car. He looked at the store he was just in. His smile grew as he drove away.

He pulled up in front of Cas dorm building and got out. They were in their third year of college. They both had one year left. 

Dean walked in the building and found the stairs, taking them two at a time. He walked through the hall. Students were getting ready to go to their spring break destinations. Dean found Cas' room, the door was wide open. He stood in the doorway and smiled. Cas was walking around grabbing things and throwing them in his bag. Dean leaned against the door. "You're cute when you're flustered." Cas jumped and turned around. "Jesus Dean. You scared the shit out of me." Dean's smile grew. "Just adding to the cuteness babe." He walked over to Cas and put his hands on Cas' hips. "Miss me?" Dean asked. Cas laughed. "We were together last night dork." Dean shrugged and pulled him closer. "Doesn't mean we can't miss each other." He kissed him. Cas smiled. "You're a dork." 

Dean smiled and kissed him again. "Don't lie, you missed me." Cas pushed him playfully and rolled his eyes. "Just help me with my bag." 

~*~*~

Dean grabbed their things and they headed up the path to the house. "You don't have to carry my things Dean." Cas said. Dean opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm home!" He called. Mary came out from the kitchen. "Hey boys! You're early. Dinner isn't ready yet." Dean set their things down and took of his jacket then Cas'. "Where's dad and Sam?" He hung the coats on the rack. "Dad's at work and Sam's at Jess." She walked back to the kitchen. "Need some help?" Dean followed her. Mary smiled. "Of course. You're the best cook I know." Cas looked at Mary. "He can make more than scrambled eggs?" Mary laughed. "He can cook almost anything." Dean walked over to the fridge and opened. "You know what? How about I make dinner tonight mom? It's been awhile since I made dinner for more than just me." He grabbed a bunch of things from the fridge and spread them out on the island. He looked up at Cas. "What?" He smiled. Cas shook his head smiling. "I didn't know you could cook." Dean winked and got to work. 

John came home first. "Something smells good. Dean must be cooking." He teased. Mary pushed him playfully. "Very funny." She laughed. John went to the living room and sat in the chair. "What are you making Dean?" 

"Enchiladas and spanish rice." He called from the kitchen. He smiled. It was a running joke that Dean could cook better than Mary. Then Sam walked in. "Is Dean cooking?" Dean laughed to himself. "I don't cook better than mom!" 

A little while later Dean finished with his meal. He set the table and set the food on the table. "Alright, soup's on." He wiped his hands on the towel he had half tucked in his pocket. "This looks very good honey." Mary complimented. They all sat down and helped themselves. "Wow, this is good Dean. You've outdone yourself." Sam said. Cas took a bite. Dean watched his reaction. "This is really good." He said. Dean smiled. "There is a reason why these two say I'm better, but we all know I'm not." 

"Well, you're definitely good at it." Cas said to him. He took another bite. Dean took a bite of his own. Sam was right, he outdid himself. They talked about school, and what Sam has planned for after graduation. "I want to go to law school and become a lawyer." Dean nodded. "Good choice Sammy. What about Jess?" Sam set his fork down. "She's going to be a doctor."

Dean nodded in approval. "Gonna be a nice apple pie life for you there Sammy." He smiled. "What about you son?" John asked Dean. "Sell as many drawings as I can. Maybe teach art classes. I know teachers don't make much, but I won't need money to be happy." He looked over at Cas, smiling. 

They finished eating and Dean offered to clean up. "You've done enough already honey. You just relax." Mary said patting her eldest son's shoulder. Dean grabbed he and Cas' things and took them to his room. He let himself fall on his bed, exhausted from the drive. There was a knock. "Yeah?" His door opened with a screech. "Hey." Sam stepped inside and closed the door. "I need some advice." Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "Shoot." Sam grabbed the desk chair and sat down. "If you wanted to, you know, ask the question, how would you do it?" Dean sat up. "Are we talking about a proposal here Sammy?" Sam nodded. "Hell if I know." 

"You mean you haven't yet?"  
"Did you see a ring on his finger?"  
"Well, no."  
"There's your answer." He fell back again.

"So, do we ask dad how he did it?" Dean sat up again. "Hell no. If you're going to do it Sammy, make it original. Make it special." Sam nodded. "Right." 

~*~*~

There were a few days left of spring break. Dean and Cas were walking around downtown looking at all the little shops. "This place hasn't changed one bit." Said Cas. Dean had his hands in his pocket, smiling at Cas. "You're quite tonight Dean. Is something wrong?" A note of concern in his voice. Dean shook his head. He took one hand from his pocket and pulled Cas closer, kissing his lips. "No babe, everything's perfect." He took Cas' hand and they continued walking, soon finding themselves at the elementary school they went to. Dean looked at Cas and smiled. "Race you." 

They took off running. Cas won, reaching the swings first. He grabbed the seat of the swing and flipped it over. "Oh wow, it's still here!" He looked at Dean. Dean flipped the first swing over to reveal his initials carved into the rubber. "Mine too." As kids, they always sat on the first two swings every day. When other kid's would swing on them, Dean would politely tell them that those where their swings to which ever kid responded "I don't see your name on it." So Dean came up with the idea of carving their initials into them.

He flipped it over and sat down, Cas followed suit. Dean put one hand in his pocket and stared at it. "Are you sure everything's okay Dean?" Dean looked forward. The sun was starting to set. He smiled. "Do you remember, we were sitting right here when our tattoos first started glowing, and we thought we were superheros?" His kept looking at the sky in front of him. Cas chuckled. "How could I forget?" Dean's smile grew. He was silent for a monent. He could feel Cas' eyes on him. He brought his hand out of his pocket as well as a small box. He looked at Cas and opened it to reveal a ring. 

"Will you be my sidekick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Leave a comment below!
> 
> Credit for the proposal goes to my friends Shannon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a flashback chapter, but going back and forth between past and present. ENJOY!

_**Eleven years ago...** _

 

Dean and Cas were laying on the ground in Dean's back yard watching the sky overhead. "Do you have to leave?" It was March. Cas would be leaving in just a few days. Cas rolled to his side and looked at Dean. "My parents said we have no choice. My mom got promoted and we have to move."

Dean looked at him for a second then back to the sky. "It's not fair. Who's gonna be my sidekick now?"

 

_**Present Day** _

 

Cas looked from the Dean to the small black box in his hand. When Dean opened it, Cas gasped. "Will you be my sidekick?" Cas looked at him. Tears of joy forming in his eyes. He smiled. "Who else would I fight crime with?" Dean smiled and took Cas' left hand, sliding the ring on to his ring finger.

Cas looked at it. A white gold band with small diamonds all the way around. "It's beautiful Dean. I love it." Dean smoothed out his hair. "Really? I wasn't exactly sure what to get..." Cas grabbed a chain from Dean's swing and pulled him closer. "It's perfect. I love it."

Dean smiled and kissed him. "And I love you." Cas smiled. "Where's yours?" Dean pulled out another small black box and handed it to Cas. "Do the honors?" Cas opened it. The exact same ring only bigger sat inside. Cas took the ring out and took Dean's left hand, sliding the ring on his ring finger. "Superheros for life." Cas smiled. Dean kissed him. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Eleven years ago** _

Dean opened the front door and let Cas in first. As soon as they were both inside, he closed the door and they both ran into the kitchen. "Guess what mom?" Mary turned to her eldest son.

"Hmmm...you got a good grade on a test?"

"Well that's a given, but no. Guess again."

"You and Castiel want to have a sleepover?" Dean grabbed two apples out of the bowl on the counter and handed one to Cas. "Bingo!" He grinned. "We already asked his parents." Without even waiting for a response, the boys ran out of the kitchen and up to Dean's room. Dean took a bite of his apple and closed his door.

He set his backpack next to the door and walked across the room to his bed and sat down. " So what are we gonna do?" Cas asked. Dean looked at Cas. The clock was counting down. Only two days until he moved. He tried his best not to think about it. "Hey Cas?"

"Yeah?" Cas was going through Dean's sketch book. He was the only one that was ever allowed to even touch it. "Will you ever come back?" He asked quietly. Cas looked at him. "I don't know." Cas replied honestly. Dean nodded and looked down at his apple, suddenly not hungry. "I don't want you to go." Cas sat beside him. "I don't want to either, but I told you, I have too."

"But you're my sidekick"

"I'll always be your sidekick Dean."

"Promise?" Cas nudged him. "Who else would I fight crime with?"

_**Present Day** _

Dean was standing in the lobby of a motel. He handed the lady behind the desk the money for a room. She handed him a key. Dean walked to the Impala dangling the room key as he got in. He pulled around and found their room for the night. He grabbed their overnight bags from the back seat and got out.

As always, going around and opening Cas door. He took Cas by the hand and walked to the door, unlocked it, and let Cas through first. It wasn't a big room, but it had the basics. TV, mini fridge, bathroom, and a queen size bed. Dean set their things on the table and turned to Cas, arms out. "Welcome to the Winchester hotel." He joked. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Did you plan that or did it just come to you?" Dean smiled. "Just came to me. Like it?" Cas smiled. "You're a dork Winchester." Dean smiled. "How much of this did you plan anyway?" Cas asked. Dean's smile grew.

"Not a damn bit."

_**Eleven years ago** _

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. Cas was asleep next to him. He shook him awake. "Cas, get up." Cas slowly opened his eyes. "What Dean, it's the middle of the night." Dean sat up. "I know how to keep you from moving away!" Cas rubbed his eyes and sat up. "How?" Dean smiled. "We run away!"

"Are you crazy?! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in?" Cas asked loudly. Dean covered Cas mouth. "Not so loud! We have to run away. We'll never see each other again if we don't!" Cas was silent for a minute. "Where would we go?"

"To our secret hideout." He got up and changed his clothes, Cas did the same. "I have some money saved from my birthday and Christmas last year. That should get us plenty of food." He dumped the contents of his backpack on the floor and grabbed clothes from his dresser.

He put some in Cas bag too. "There, now you have clothes too." He zipped his backpack. "How are we gonna get out of here though? Your dad always wakes up in the middle of the night and watches TV in the living room." Dean thought for a moment, his eyes stopped at the window. He smiled and crawled across the bed and opened it. "No way. I'm not jumping out the window."

Dean looked back at him. "If you don't, you'll leave and we'll never see each other again."

_**Present Day** _

Cas was in the shower. Dean grabbed his overnight bag and opened it, pulling out some candles. He set them in different places around the room and lit them. He then turned off the lights and waited. He heard Cas turn off the shower. Dean's heart started racing. Cas opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"Can you hand me my bag with my clothes-" He cut himself off and looked around the room. Dean shifted. Cas smiled. "I won't be needing clothes will I?" Dean walked over to him. He took Cas' hands and pulled him closer. "That's the plan anyway." He smiled. He brushed his lips over Cas', hovering over them before moving down to the damp skin of his neck. His heart started racing again. He had no clue what he was doing.

He knew about sex of course, he wanted to make it special. He wanted their first time to be something they will never forget. He wanted to take it slow and explore every inch of Cas.

Above all, he just wanted to make love, not just have sex.

Dean gently ran his fingers down Cas' chest, letting his instinct take over seemed a good way to go. He walked back to the bed and spun Cas around, slowly lowering him onto the bed. He took off his flannel shirt and his t-shirt, throwing both to the floor. He then moved on top of Cas, kissing his neck. He could hear Cas' heart beating through their breathing.

He sounded as nervous as Dean felt. He moved up to Cas, jaw, then his lips. He inhaled deeply, taking in Cas' sent. He smelled like soap and green apple shampoo. He lowered himself more until their bare chests were touching. The feel of Cas' smooth damp skin on his sent his mind into overdrive, forgetting how nervous he was, forgetting that anything else exsisted. He ran a hand down Cas' ribs to the towel around his waist. He didn't want to get ahead of himself. Cas' lips parted and Dean seized the opportunity. Pushing his tongue past Cas' lips and brushing it over the roof of his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other.

Time slowed to a standstill. Their hearts beating in perfect harmony. Dean slowly removed the towel from around Cas' waist and ran his hand down Cas' leg, moving it so his foot was on the bed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom and set it on the bed. He pulled away and got up, moving to his bag and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He walked back to the bed and took off his jeans and boxers then moved back on top of Cas.

He grabbed the condom and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, taking it out and throwing the wrapper on the bed. He put the condom on his tip and rolled it down. Easy enough. He grabbed the bottle of lube, other exactly sure what to do. He squeezed a few drops on himself and spread it around. He looked at Cas. The light from the candles danced in his eyes and on his skin. Dean took a slow breath to calm himself. He slowly moved his tip to Cas entrance. He moved it around for a few seconds, allowing the lube to do it's job. He looked at Cas. "This will probably be uncomfortable so I'll take it slow." Cas nodded.

Dean took another breath and very slowly pushed the tip inside Cas. He stopped, letting both of them get used to the feeling. He waited a few seconds then slowly pushed in a little more. Cas inhaled sharply through his teeth. Dean stopped. "You okay? Should we stop?" Suddenly internally panicking. "No, it's fine. It's just a bit uncomfortable. I don't want to stop."

Dean sighed in relief. He lowered himself onto Cas and brushed his lips over his chest. Cas ran his fingers down Dean's arm. Dean pushed in a little more, finally bottoming out. A soft moan ceased his lips. He moved slowly, pulling out and pushing all the way in. The feeling of Cas around him was amazing. He let the feeling wash over him as he move just a little bit faster. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder, listening to Cas' breathing pick up. He ran his fingers down Cas' chest, to his stomach,then stopped at Cas' growing erection. He took Cas in his hand and stroked him in rhythm with his hips.

The room filled with their moans. Cas buried his face in Dean's hair, moaning loudly. Dean knew he hit the right spot. He kept his slow pace but stroked Cas a little faster. Cas' head fell back, moaning as he grabbed a fist full of sheets. Dean almost lost it just listening to him. "God Dean, it feels so good!" He breathed. Dean couldn't argue. He stroked Cas just a little faster while he pushed his tip into Cas' now enlarged prostate. Dean figured Cas was almost there. He pushed in a little faster, but still a a slow pace. "God Dean, I'm gonna come!" Cas moaned in his ear.

Dean bit his lip, a loud moan still escaped from the words. Cas moans grew more frequent until "God, I'm coming Dean!" Cas body shook with sheer pleasure. Dean felt a warmth pool up in his stomach until he too, came. His body went rigid, both still moaning.

Dean stayed in his position for a few more seconds before pulling out. He looked at Cas who still had his eyes closed. Both were still trying to catch their breath. Dean took the condom off and threw it in the trash. Cas sat up. "Looks like I'll be needing another shower."

_**Eleven years ago** _

Cas grabbed Dean money jar off the desk and shoved it into his backpack. He zipped it and crawled to the window. Both boys looked down. "I'll go first. You throw the bags down then jump." He looked at Cas. "I'll catch you." Cas nodded nervously. Dean handed him his bag and swung his legs out the window.

A few seconds later, he pushed himself off and was airborne. It was higher than jumping off a swing, but same basic concept. He landed on his feet but the force caused his legs to buckle and he hit the ground. "Dean! Are you okay?"

Dean stood and looked through the living room window. He could see his dad asleep in his chair. He looked up at Cas. "I'm fine, the bags!" Cas grabbed one bag and let it drop. Dean caught it and set it next to him. Cas dropped the other bag. Dean caught it.

"Now swing your legs over, like you're sitting on a chair, then just push off." Dean instructed. Cas swung his legs over. Dean tossed the bag aside, ready to catch his friend. Cas didn't jump. "It's not that bad Cas, like flying! I'll catch you, I promise." His friend nodded, csed his eyes, and pushed off. A second later he landed on Dean. They both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The porch light turned on. "Dean! Are you okay?" Concern heavy in Cas' voice. "I'm fine grab the bags!" They scrambled to get up. The front door opened and John stepped out on to the porch. "Dean? Castiel? What the hell are you two doing?" His eyes moved from the boys to the bags in their hands. He sighed. "Inside boys. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,what did you think? Leave a comment! They really help me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep the going back and forth between past and present up until the wedding. Meaning next chapter as well. ENJOY!

Eleven years ago 

Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch. Dean had his arms folded across his chest, looking at his feet. Cas was picking at his jeans. Mary was sitting in John's chair and John was pacing back and forth. "What were you boys thinking? You could have gotten hurt! You could have broken an arm, a leg or even your neck!"  
The boys stayed silent. John turned his attention to his son. "You've pulled some crazy crap before Dean, but this? Jumping out of your window to run away in the middle of the night?" Cas looked at his friend. For some reason, he was thankful their jackets were hiding their glowing superhero tattoos. 

Dean was only trying to help. So Cas decided to help him for once. "It's not his fault Mr Winchester. It was my idea. I talked Dean into running away so I wouldn't have to leave." He said quietly. John stopped and looked at Cas. Dean looked from John to Cas. "That's very sweet of you to try and cover for Dean," Mary began. Cas went back to picking at his jeans. "But we know his handy work." She smiled sweetly at Cas. Cas averted his eyes to the coffee table.

"Dean, I get you don't want to see Cas leave." John bent down in front of Dean. Dean finally looked at his father, tears of anger and frustration in his eyes. Cas kept his eyes on Dean. Dean never cried. "No, you don't get it." His friend's voice cracked. The tears ran down his face. "I'll never see him again and you're not doing anything about it!" 

"Son, there are some things in life you have no control over." Dean apparently, had enough. He pushed past his father and made his way to the stairs. Cas looked at John and Mary for a moment. "Sorry." He muttered before getting up and joining Dean. He looked back at the Winchesters. "Are you gonna tell my parents?" Dean answered for them. "Of course they are. Just to ruin our lives." 

"Don't take that tone with us Dean Henry." John said sternly. Dean just narrowed his eyes at his parents, grabbed Cas' hand and stomped up the stairs. Cas heard John and Mary as they went. "This is so hard for him." Cas looked at Dean. "Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom." Dean nodded and went to his room.

Cas stood at the top of the stairs. "I don't know what we're going to do." He heard John say.He heard the man sigh. "I knew he would try to pull something like this, but I can't bring myself to be mad at him." 

"He's heartbroken John. He's losing his best friend."  
"I know. I just wish I could do something other than scold him." 

Cas walked down the stairs. Mary looked at him. "Castiel sweetie, what's wrong?" He stood on the bottom step. "Mr and Mrs Winchester, can you do me a favor?" They looked at him. "Of course Castiel." Mary replied. Cas shifted, unsure of himself. "You know you can ask us anything Castiel." Cas nodded. 

"Can you just make sure Dean doesn't do anything stupid when I'm gone?"

Present Day 

Cas woke up the next morning to the sound of Dean lightly snoring be hind him. He smiled and rolled over to see Dean sprawled out, laying on his stomach. His right arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Cas almost laughed at the sight. Dean always slept like that. The comforter covered up to his waist. Cas rubbed his head. He looked over at the table to see Dean's sketch book closed on it. His pencils scattered across it. 

Whenever Dean couldn't sleep, he'd draw. Cas was not the least bit surprised that Dean couldn't sleep last night. He pushed the comforter off and got up. He walked over to the table and sat down. He looked at Dean who was still sound asleep. He then turned his attention to the sketch book and flipped it open. He found what Dean drew last night. It was Cas, fast asleep on the bed. Every little detail was perfect, as usual. From his eyelashes to the ruffled blankets tangled around his waist. 

Cas flipped back a few pages and stop on one of two hands holding, exact same design on the wrists. It took a second to realize the design was theirs. One of the hands had a ring on the ring finger. He looked at the date. Two weeks ago. He looked up at Dean. He did plan at least asking Cas to marry him, that he was sure of. Knowing Dean, asking was the only thing he planned. He shook his head and looked at the drawing, smiling.

"Morning." Cas jumped and looked up to see Dean propped up on his elbow smiling at Cas. He closed the book and moved to Dean, kissing his lips. "You have got to stop doing that." Dean smiled at him. "Well to be fair, I did watch you for a few minutes." Cas rolled his eyes. "Let's get some food. I'm starving." 

Eleven years ago 

Dean looked up. Cas was out of sight. He fought the urge to run after the car. Instead, he ran inside the house and up to his room. He landed on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He never cried, but he couldn't stop himself this time. There was a knock. "Son?" John's voice came from the other side. "Go away!" Dean yelled. 

"Dean, I know you're upset-"  
"I said go away!"

He took one of his shoes off and threw it at the door, connecting with a bang. He fell back on his pillow. 

♡♡♡♡

It was Dean's first day of school without Cas. He looked at the empty desk next to him, Cas' desk. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists, forcing himself to look away.

It didn't get any easier for him at recess. He pushed the door open and stepped outside. His eyes found the swings. Their swings. He was about to go back in and just draw until lunch when he heard a kid named Adam say Cas' name. He stopped and turned around. "Did you hear that weird Castiel kid finally moved?" He asked his friends. They laughed. "He was really weird and always following Winchester like a lost puppy. If I was Winchester, I would have just beat him up." Adam continued. Dean walked over to him. "What did you just say?" Anger in his voice. "Just telling the truth Winchester, that Novak kid was weird." 

"His name is Cas. And he's my best friend you asshat!"  
"He's a freak!"

Dean didn't think. He just snapped. He punched Adam in the face. Adam stumbled backwards. Dean tackled him to the ground. Adam's head bounced off the asphalt with a thud. "Take it back!" Dean yelled getting on top of Adam and pinning him down. Adam wrestled to get free. "No! He's a freak and you know it!" Dean punched him in the face again. He felt and heard Adam's nose break. 

Before he could get another shot in, Dean felt arms wrap around his torso and he was being pulled away. "That's enough Dean!" The principal took Dean to his office and called his parents. "I don't get it Dean. You've never gotten into fights before." 

Dean crossed his arms and stared at the wall. When his parents got there, he had to leave the room. But he could still hear the conversation. 

"I've never seen Dean raise his fist to another student. From what I've gathered Adam Milligan was making fun of Dean's friend Castiel Novak and Dean broke Adam's nose.." Dean heard his dad sigh. "We are so sorry Mr Fergus. Dean's best friend Castiel moved away a few days ago and Dean is having a hard time with it." Dean scoffed. 

"Be that as it may, there is a zero tolerance for fighting in this school. Even for first time offeners. I have no choice but to suspend Dean for one week." Great. Punished for defending his friend. "We understand." Mary said. 

The door opened and his parents stepped out. "Let's go Dean." Deangrabbed his backpack and followed his parents to the car. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Dean?" Dean looked out the window. "Serves him right." His dad turned around. "What's gotten into you Dean? You never acted like this when Castiel was around. Now you're acting up at home, getting into fights at school, tell us what's going on son." Dean continued to look out the window. "It's because of Cas I didn't fight before. Adam's been picking on Cas since ever. Cas always talked me out of it and even calmed me down." His voice was quiet. John looked at Mary. Suddenly aware of the effect Cas' move had on him. "Can we just go home please? I'll apologize to Adam and his parents, but Adam had it coming."

Present Day 

They were all sitting around the dinner table. Sam invited Jess over. Everyone was talking about Dean and Cas getting engaged the night before. Apparently his mom decided to change the subject. "Did you two use protection?" Dean choked on his food. Cas looked down at his plate. Sam started laughing. Jess told him it wasn't funny but was still smiling. John looked awkwardly around the room. "Is this your own recipe, it's really good. What am I tasing?" Cas said still staring at his plate. "Mary pass the potatoes please." John said in a monotone voice. Mary stared Dean down. Waiting for an answer. "Yeah Dean, did you use a condom?" Sam asked through fits of laughter. "Shut up Sammy." 

"Oh! It's basil I'm tasing" Cas said. Dean looked at him. "Really Cas? I'm being grilled on our lose of virginity and you're worried about what's in the mashed potatoes?" Sam laughed harder, falling out of his chair. "You should try them Dean, it's really good." 

"I've tried them Cas..." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm waiting Dean." Mary finally passed the potatoes to John who wanted nothing to do with hearing about his eldest son's sex life. Dean looked at Mary. Yes mom. I did. I though I shouldn't knock him up first try." Dean said sarcastically. Cas choked on his potatoes. Sam was dying with laughter. "What's for dessert Mary?" John asked as Dean stood up, totally done with the situation. "Yes! Dessert sounds nice! Would you like me to bring you some Dean?" Mary smiled, pleased. "I'm proud of you honey!" She called as Dean retreated up the stairs. "Oh my God! Mom! Just stop!" He called. He heard Cas right on his heels. "Use another condom Dean!" Sam yelled. "Shut up Sam!" 

Cas closed the door behind them. Dean fell back on the bed. "That went well." Cas said. Dean looked at him. "Seriously?" Cas smiled. "Could have been worse. You could have said no." Dean groaned. "Not funny Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN Y'ALL! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Eleven years ago 

It had been two weeks since Cas moved. His parents wouldn't allow him to talk to Dean because of the run away incident. There was one time Cas snuck a phone call which he was still grounded for. They definitely put the foot down after that, saying Dean would still somehow be a bad influence on Cas. 

Cas was in his room doing his homework when there was a knock. "Come in" He looked up to see his dad. "Dinner is ready." Cas looked back down at his homework. "I'm not hungry." Continuing his math. "Castiel, you have to eat. If this is about Dean-" Cas cut him off. "It's not." He lied, not looking up from his work. 

"I know you miss him."  
"Like you care. If you did, we wouldn't be here."  
"Your mother is just doing what's best for all of us."

"So she forces you to quit your job, move here, and find a job that pays less than your old one. Yeah, that's what's best for all of us. Leaving the only friend I've ever had, the only kid who even talks to me and wants me around...and then tells me I can't talk to him anymore? Yeah. Emotionally damaging your child is what's best for the family." His dad stood there, speechless. "Now if you don't mind, I have homework." Closing the subject. 

"You know, one day Dean will just be a childhood memory." Turning to the door. "Keep telling yourself that. You don't know Dean like I do." 

Present Day 

"What about your parents?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged. "What about them?" He flipped through the wedding invitations. "Are you going to invite them?" Cas looked at him. "I don't see why since the whole point of moving was to get me away from you." Dean was flipping through a "save the date" book. They decided on a summer wedding. "They're your parents Cas. You should still invite them." 

Cas looked at Dean. "If you say so." Dean kissed his forehead. "I do say so. It'll be fine, I promise." Dean looked at his book again. Cas looked at him. Dean always did know what to say to make him feel better. 

"What about this one?" Dean pointed to one. Cas looked at it. They didn't want anything to fancy. It was blue with black lettering. The script looked handwritten. "I like it." Dean smiled. Cas looked in his book to find the match. When he found it, they ordered ten of each since it would be a small quiet wedding. 

They walked out of the store and Cas checked both off the list. "What next?" Cas ran down the list. "Venue?" He looked at Dean. He was met by a quick kiss. "Sounds good."

Eight years ago

"So what you're telling me is that this tattoo glows when you find your soul mate?"  
"That's right honey."  
"This is a joke, right?"  
"No son, it's not." 

Dean stood up and stormed up the steps. He went to his room, slamming the door behind him. He paced back and forth. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Son of a bitch!" He kicked his bed a few times. "This can't be happening!" There was a knock. "Dean, are you alright honey?" Dean stopped and looked at his door. "I'm fine mom." He answered. He collapsed on the bed. He looked at the wall, at the pictures of him and Cas. He rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked at one in particular. The one where they were sitting on the swings looking at each other and laughing. Dean tried to remember what he said to make Cas laugh. He took the picture from the wall, smiling at the picture. 

His smile faded when he remembered what his parents just told him. He fell back on the bed. "This can't be happening..."

Present Day 

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. Sam walked out in his tux. Dean smiled at him. "Lookin sharp there Sammy." He straightened his bow tie. Sam smiled. "You too." He pointed to Dean's dark blue tux. The bell chimed as the door opened. Dean saw Cas behind him through the mirror. "You're late." He turned around, a smile on his face. "I know, I know. My parents wouldn't shut up. They insisted on paying for the reception." 

It was now June and two days before the wedding. They were trying on their tuxedos to see how they fit after the adjustments. Cas grabbed his suit. Dean walked over and kissed him. "Better hurry. Rehearsal dinner is in an hour." Cas groaned. "Can we just elope? Weddings are hard work." Dean laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad." Cas turned to him. "Have you heard my father's stories? One story takes an hour to tell." Dean smiled at him. "You'll live. At least you're getting along." Cas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, my mom was thrilled." 

"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because apparently she's still pissed that I talked you into running away when we were ten."  
"If you think it will help."  
"We're not kids anymore Cas. Besides, I didn't get you into that much trouble, and I was always there to bail you out when I did." 

Cas laughed. "Not that much trouble? You talked me into jumping out of your window in the middle of the night so we could run away together." Cas reminded him. "We were ten Cas." He grabbed his clothes. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to talk to your parents." He walked into the dressing room and changed. Putting his tux back in the bag, he hung it up. He walked over to Cas and kissed him. "See you at dinner." He walked to the door. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"  
"Your tux looked good."

Dean smiled and pushed the door open. "Don't be late." 

♡♡♡♡♡

Dean knocked on the door to Cas' parents hotel room. Mr Novak answered. "Dean, this is a surprise, we were just about to get ready for the rehearsal dinner." Dean put his hand in his pocket. "May I come in?"

"Of course, come in, have a seat." Dean walked past him and sat down in the chair. The Novaks sat on the bed. "What's this about?" Mrs Novak asked. Dean took a breath. "Look Mr and Mrs Novak, I know you think I'm a bad influence on Cas. That I was always getting him into trouble, but you should know that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for your son. I know you moved to get some distance between us, but we were kids then. Kids are supposed to get in trouble and do stupid things-" Mrs Novak cut him off. "Not when it puts his life in danger." She said in a harsh voice. "If you're referring to the night Cas and I tried to run away"

"That's exactly what I was referring to."  
"We were ten years old."  
"And that makes up for it? What if Castiel had broken something? Broken his neck?"  
"Actually, that's why I jumped first. So Cas would land on me and I would break his fall."  
"Stupid, reckless, and irresponsible. You always have been." She turned her nose up at him. "No, it was stupid and irresponsible of you to take him the way you did. I know you had some idea of what was really going on. Why we always wore long sleeves and refused to leave each other? My parents sure caught on quick when I turned thirteen. I'm sure Cas acted the same way I did when he found out. I think you knew right then what I was to Cas." 

"I can assure you we had no idea why Castiel acted the way he did when we told him about the tattoo." Dean leaned closer. "Bullshit. It took my mom twenty fucking minutes to figure it out. Hell, she figured it out when we were kids! As soon as you told Cas he got upset just like I did when my parents told me because I thought I would never see him again. I know Cas. He didn't just sit quietly and accept that he would never see me again. I have done nothing but try and protect your son. And if I have to protect him from you then so be it. So you can either choose to grow the hell up, leave the past in the past, be happy for your son and watch him get married. Or you can keep playing this childish game and get your snobby ass on a plane back to Michigan." He stood up. "I don't care either way because whatever you chose, I still get the honor of being your son's husband." 

Dean turned to walk away. Mr Novak stood up, grabbed Dean's arm and turned Dean to face him. "How dare you talk to my wife like that!" They were standing face to face, their chests touching. Dean looked from Mr Novak's hand to Mr Novak himself. The room door clicked open. "What's going on?" He heard Cas ask. Neither man moved. He heard Cas take a few steps forward. "Dean..." 

"Castiel, you need to teach your fiancé some manners. He has no respect!"  
"Oh I have no respect? You have no respect for your own son! Trying to get him to agree to you paying for the reception, for what? So you can control him some more?"  
"Dean..."  
"And to think I told Cas to invite you. I actually thought that we could forget our differences and move forward. Clearly I was wrong. You know, I had no idea why Cas always wanted to come over after school and not want to go home. Why he would never invite me over. But now I do. He wanted to get away from his self-righteous, controlling, dick parents." The room fell quiet. The second ticked by like hours. "I will not be spoken to in this manner!" Dean looked at her. "Why not? That's how you talk to him!" 

"You have no clue how we speak to him. We can speak to him however we want. We are his parents. We know what's best for him." She shot at him. Dean turned to her. "And I don't? Is that it?" Cas took a step forward, Dean motioned for him to stay put. "No Dean. You don't. All his life Castiel has needed someone to hold his hand and baby him-" 

"What?!" Cas looked at his mom.  
"Dean can't give you the care you need."  
"You're fucking insane"  
"Watch your mouth Castiel."  
"Bite me asshat!"

"You see? See what you've turned him into? He's become a shadow of your corruption! A walking sin!" Dean looked at her. "Excuse me?" He took a step closer to her. "What did you just call him?" 

"Stay away from my wife!" Mr Novak shoved Dean right into Cas. They both hit the floor. "You okay?" Cas nodded. Dean looked at Mr Novak and stood up. Cas was right behind him. Dean walked right up to Mr Novak and punched him in the face. Mrs Novak started yelling. "Shut up." Dean spat. She went quiet. "This is what's gonna happen, you and your husband are going to get on a plane, go back to Michigan and forget you even had a son. If I ever see you around my fiance again it will be the last mistake you ever make." He pulled out his wallet and threw money into the air. "For your trip. Have a nice life" He stood there for a second until Cas took him by the arm and started pulling him away. "Come on Dean. Let's go."

Dean went first. "You're just going to let him do this to us Castiel? Let him tear our family apart?" They both turned. "Yes Naomi. I am. Because he is my family. He always has been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Cas' parents? Leave a comment! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter of this part! Wait til you see what I have in store for the next part!!
> 
> As always ENJOY!!

Dean straightened his bow tie in the mirror. "You look so handsome honey." Mary fixed his collar. Dean smiled at her. His dark blue tux fit perfectly. Mary smiled back. "When did you know for sure, about Cas and I?" He asked. Mary's smile grew. "Since you two were ten. You two were sleeping in the living room one night and I came down to check on you. I saw your tattoos glowing." She smoothed out his sleeves. "Why didn't you say anything when I was thirteen?" She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Because I knew you would find him."

Sam walked in. "Hey Dean, the Novaks are outside." Dean turned around. "Is Cas here yet?" Sam nodded. "Keep him inside. Don't tell him his parents are here." Again, Sam nodded and walked out. 

Dean walked outside. Sure enough, the Novaks were standing in the parking lot. "Why aren't you on a plane to Michigan right now?" 

"We are here to see our son get married."  
"Like hell you are. You were uninvited the other day. Or was my right hook to subtle for you? Do I need to spell it out in crayon?"  
"You're lucky we didn't call the cops"  
"Does it look like I'm scared? I told you, if I have to protect Cas from you I will. I tried being civil with you."

John walked out and stood next to Dean. "Is there a problem here?" He folded his arms over his chest. "It's okay dad, they were just leaving." 

"Like father like son. You think you can intimidate us?" Dean's laugh held no humor. "If I was trying to intimidate you, I wouldn't be wearing my tux." John moved in front of Dean. "Look, there's no need for any of this. My son doesn't want you here, neither does my future son in law. So please just leave. I won't allow you to ruin this day." He said calmly. 

There was a collective "hmph" from both Novaks and they walked away. Dean fought the urge to flip them off. "Dicks" John muttered. Dean looked at him in surprise. "What? They are." Dean shook his head and smiled. John put his arm around Dean. "Come on son. Let's get you married." 

♡♡♡♡

Dean stood at the front of the church, shifting nervously. He hadn't seen Cas since the day before. Call him old fashioned. The wedding party made their way down the isle, then Cas. Dean hasn't even seen Cas in his tux yet, which was a dark forest green that matched Dean's eyes. Dean's tuxedo matched Cas' eyes. 

Since there was no typical bride and groom, Dean suggested walking down the isle together, but in the end Cas said he would. Dean couldn't help but smile like a child on Christmas as he watched Cas walk down the isle to him. Cas didn't have anyone walk beside him. He would've rather "given himself away" to Dean. When Cas reached Dean, he took Cas by the hand. They both looked at the minister. 

"We gather today to witness the union of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, soul mates since childhood." The minister looked at them. "I understand that you've written your own vows?" They nodded in unison, both pulling folded up paper from their pockets. Cas went first. 

"When we were kids, you were the only one that talked to me. I wish I could remember the day we met, but I'm pretty sure your mom has a video of it somewhere." Everyone laughed. Cas continued. "Every moment with you now is just like it was back then, only were taller." Sam nudged Dean. "Notice he didn't say smarter?" Cas looked up and smiled while Dean stifled a laugh. "I think even then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you even if we weren't soul mates. I love you Dean Winchester. I'll always love you." 

Dean unfolded his, though he knew it by heart. He had written it weeks ago, so he kept his eyes on Cas. "Since I can remember, you have always been by my side. Even through that ten year span. I must have drawn a million pictures and written a million letters for you and to you in that time frame, which are still hidden in my room." A few people chuckled. "I may not have know what you meant to me when we were ten and thought we were superheros, but I do now. Now that we're older, I get to fall in love with you all over again every morning when I wake up next to you. I love you Castiel. Thank you for being my sidekick." 

"Now the rings." John handed the rings to Dean and Cas. "Dean, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed." Dean slid the ring on Cas' finger, smiling. "With this ring, I the wed." Then it was Cas' turn. Neither of them could stop smiling and of course, Mary was taking pictures while her friend recorded. "With this ring, I thee wed." 

"May I present to you, Dean and Castiel Winchester. You may kiss your husband." Dean definitely didn't need to be told that twice. He pulled Cas close. Placing his hands on his hips. He smiled and kissed Cas' lips. Everyone was clapping. Dean smiled when he pulled away. "Welcome to the family." John said to Cas. "Even though you've been apart of the family since you were one." Mary interjected with a hug. 

♡♡♡♡

Before the reception, Sam pulled Cas aside. "Don't tell Dean I told you but your parents tried to show. Dad and Dean didn't let them in." Cas looked at Sam. "Thank you." He wasn't mad or upset at Dean. He was doing what he said he would. He was glad, however, Dean didn't get in a fight with them. Verbal or otherwise. Cas told everyone he would meet them at the reception and took off for the hotel.

"Excuse me, but have a Mr and Mrs Novak checked out yet?" He asked the receptionist. She looked through the records. "No they haven't" Cas sighed. "Thank you." 

About a minute later he was standing in front of their door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then knocked. His dad answered with his mom right behind him. "Are you kidding me right now? Why are you still here? Why did you show up at the wedding, my wedding!" 

"Son, you're making a scene. Come inside and we'll talk."

"No! I don't want to come inside. And don't call me son! You have no right to call me that! You may have given birth to me but you sure as hell are not my parents! Now stay the hell away from me and my family! Stay out of my life!" 

"Then how will you pay for college." Mrs Novak sneered. "Without your help that's for damn sure! Now I'm doing what I should have done from the day I turned eighteen and cut you out of my life for good." He turned around and started to walk away. "Castiel! Get back here this instant!" Cas didn't look back as he got in the elevator. He leaned against the metal wall and closed his eyes. Why did they have to be like that? His whole life they controlled his every move, his every though. They only thing they had no control over in his life was Dean. The smart mouthed, daredevil, ask questions later, risk taking little kid who showed Cas what it was like to think for himself. Dean had shown Cas what friendship was, and that above all else, true love will always find a way.

♡♡♡♡

Everyone was seated. Dean and Cas were at the front of the room. Sam tapped his fork on his glass. The room fell quiet and he stood up. "Okay, so before we get started, mom, dad, Jess, and myself put together a video for you." The room went dark as a projection screen emerged. A picture of Dean and Cas taken for the engagement announcement popped up. Over it it said Dean and Castiel. "Oh here we go." Dean whispered. Cas nudged him. 

The video went from the picture to an old home movie where Dean and Cas were one year old. "There's Dean with his new friend Castiel." Mary said. The camera zoomed in on the two. The song the way you are by Bruno Mars began to play. The video went to another picture of Dean and Cas on Dean's third birthday then to a video of Cas chasing Dean with a foam sword. Both boys laughing and yelling as they ran through the house. 

Then a picture of them at the age of seven on Halloween. Dean was a vampire and Cas was a werewolf. Then to a video of the boys helping Mary cook with flour all over them. Dean looked at the camera and smiled, missing a few teeth. 

Then a picture of them at the age of ten sitting on the swings. Both of them were laughing at a joke Dean had told. Cas looked like he was about to fall of the swing in laughter. Then a video of them walking down the street arm in arm. Dean looked back at the camera, tapped cas' shoulder, whispered something, then both boys took off running.

Then a picture Dean didn't even knew existed. He and Cas were standing in the living room on Christmas. Cas was giving Dean his present that was his sketch book. Then a video of Dean leaning against the Impala, pulling Cas in for a kiss. Dean had no idea Mary had filmed that let alone watched it happen. 

The video ended and everyone clapped. Dean looked over at Mary who was crying. Sam stood up again. "Dean, our family got to watch you and Cas fall in love since you were toddlers, and watch you fall even more in love every day. If there's one thing I've learned from watching you and Cas over the years, it's how to love." 

Mary then stood. "Boys, I've watched both of you grow into the handsome young men you are now. I know both of you have been through so much and you went through it alone. I knew that somehow, you would find each other and fall even more in love. I'm so happy you did. We love you boys." Dean smiled and stood up, walking to his mom. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom." She smiled at him. "You're welcome sweetie."

Music started playing and everyone surrounded the dance floor. "Now dancing together for the first time, Dean and Castiel Winchester." The song "This guy's in love with you" by Burt Bacharach began to play. Dean took Cas' hand and led him to the middle of the floor, putting his hands on Cas' hips. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and they swayed slowly to the music. Once again Mary took pictures. Dean fought the urge to stick his tongue out at her camera. He focused on Cas. Both of them had she'd their tux jackets but still had the rest of it on. Dean looked at Cas' dark forest green vest that matched the tux jacket. "I have to say, you clean up well Dean." Cas smiled at him. Dean laughed. "You don't do so bad yourself." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Are you happy with the way it turned out?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him. His blue eyes practically glowing in the light. "It turned out perfect." Cas replied. Dean's smile grew. "You're perfect." Dean said leaning in to kiss Cas on the lips. "Mr Winchester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think about the wedding, Cas telling off his parents, and the reception? Leave a comment! 
> 
> See you in part three!!


End file.
